


Recovery

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Kingpin broke out of jail and kidnapped Miles. This leads to someone discovering his secret identity.
Relationships: Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales
Kudos: 38





	Recovery

Miles's head hung low. He had no idea how long it had been since his capture at the hands of Kingpin. He was on patrol one night when he was knocked out. Now he was pinned to the wall in some dungeon. His suit was covered in blood, and his mask was off. He probably looked awful do to lack of food and blood lose.  
He heard a loud crash and some screaming. This wasn't unusual as Kingpin would often bring people here to kill them. The door then burst open and a gasp was also heard. "Miles," a familiar voice said.  
He lifted his head up to see his father. He knows I'm Spiderman now, Miles though. His father quickly pulled him off of the chains and hid his face as he carried him out of the building. At that moment Jefferson Davis forget he hated Spiderman.  
He laid him down in a alleyway. He pulled his kid in for a hug. "Miles, me and your mom were so worried," Jefferson said.  
"How long was I gone?" Miles asked.  
"About two weeks," he said.  
"Felt longer than that," Miles said.  
"Yeah," Jefferson said. "Don't worry, your secret identity is safe with me. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah," Miles lied, before wincing. "Maybe something is broken."  
He laughed and hoisted him back in his arms. "Let's get you to the hospital," he said. "I will call your mom once we get there."


End file.
